


Black Boxers

by Spn_AngelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Erotica, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gentle Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, blowjob, destiel smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_AngelOfTheLord/pseuds/Spn_AngelOfTheLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second work on Archive of Our Own & my first Destiel Smut PWP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Black Boxers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on Archive of Our Own & my first Destiel Smut PWP.

Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as he pressed his tongue into his wet mouth. An instant jolt of electricity went straight to Dean’s cock as Cas’ fingers grazed the older Winchester's abs before shoving his shirt off. Dean felt his back hit the motel room wall as the angel put a knee between his lover’s legs, which earned a moan from Dean’s pink lips. Even through the layers of fabric between them Dean could feel Cas’ hard on. He rocked his hips, trying to grind against Cas. 

The angel pulled away from Dean and looked him over before his hands fumbled with Dean’s belt. The moment Castiel was able to get the belt off, he tugged Dean’s pants down. He stepped out of his jeans, only in his boxers as he reached for Cas’ trench coat. Castiel stepped out of his reach, “No,” he whispered softly, giving Dean a quick kiss on the lips. Dean nodded and let Cas approach, without hesitation the man in the trench coat slammed his lips against the hunter’s. 

“Cas-” Dean croaked as they parted again. “I- I need you,” Dean tried to kiss Cas. “Mhm, do you now?” Cas smirked, palming Dean’s dick through his boxers. “Y-Yes” Dean shouted a little too loudly. “What do you want Dean?” Dean thought about saying ‘you’ again, but hesitated, “I- I want you to fuck me,” He begged the angel. “Mhmm,” Cas moaned and tugged Dean towards the motel bed. He flipped the hunter onto his back and crawled between his legs. Dean watched as Castiel pulled down his black boxers to reveal his hard cock, already leaking with precome. Cas rose two fingers to Dean’s mouth as his other hand lightly grazed the skin of Dean’s sensitive dick. Dean obediently sucked on Castiel’s fingers as he tried to fuck himself in Cas’ hand. “No, Dean,” the angel demanded, removing his hand. 

Dean sighed around the fingers in his mouth at the loss. Not soon after, Cas pulled his fingers from Dean’s mouth and lined them up with the hunter’s hole. As Cas’ fingers plunged into him, he groaned, it burned, but he knew it would get better. His lover’s fingers quickly found and rubbed up against his prostate, making Dean scream out the angel’s name. “Cas- Fuck, Cas,” Dean moaned. “Please, I- I need you to fuck me,” Cas’ fingers stopped moving before he pulled them out of the hunter. Dean felt empty at the loss, but looked up at the man to see him undoing his zipper. “Up” He commanded, Dean obeyed and took Cas’ hard cock in his mouth, licking the underside of his head, fingers around the base. Cas was coming undone, a hand pulled on Dean’s hair. The hunter let go of his lover’s cock and let Cas face fuck him. “Dean-” Cas moaned as he pulled his cock from the warm embrace of the older Winchester’s mouth. “Ca-” The angel was one step ahead of his love and pushed Dean onto his back. 

He situated himself between his legs and lined his cock up with Dean’s hole. Dean cried out Cas’ name as he pushed his cock into Dean. Once Cas was completely inside the man paused, gauging Dean’s face, before pounding relentlessly into his lover. “Cas! Oh, God. Cas! Fuck!” Dean screamed as Cas’ cock hit his prostate with each thrust. He reached for his cock, he was already so close, but Cas pushed his hand away. “I’m going to be the one that makes you come, Dean.” “Bu-” Cas wrapped his fingers around the man’s cock, timing his thrust with his hand job. Dean felt the tension in his stomach building, he was on the edge. “Ca- Cas, I’m going-!” Dean cried out as long strings of come splattered onto his stomach and chest. Cas felt Dean constrict around him as he let out a long moan, coming inside of Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love feedback on my writing!


End file.
